Masks Only Hinder You
by Spiderflower
Summary: Naruto's mask has shattered, and Sasuke knows why. But who made Naruto turn like this? Dark!Naruto, mentions of rape, and Yaoi.


This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so go easy on me.

Flames will be thrown in the bin. Don't complain about the Yaoi. I like it. So people who don't Yaoi, click the 'Back' button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Cries!)

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

'_Kyuubi Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue 

'_I hide behind this mask, this mask of a boy with happiness and energy,_

_But inside I am different, I'm depressed and angry._

_Angry at what you say?_

_No on has tried to be my friend, that's why._

_They always think I am the Kyuubi._

_When in fact, I have saved them from it._

_Hmm, Depressed?_

_Well, you try being on your own all the time._

_It gets to you. They all think I am stupid. _

_Of course I know About Kyuubi._

_He's my only friend. He is quite friendly. He was sent from Hell._

_He was only here to assassinate Itachi Uchiha. _

_Somehow, Demons knew. Knew he was going to kill the Uchiha Clan. _

_I feel sorry for Sasuke. He has lost everyone._

_But me, I have been alone from the start._

_The Villagers try and hurt me all the time. _

_I thought I could handle it all. The assassinations and the names._

_That was until… I snapped. Here is the story of when the happy mask of_

_Uzumaki Naruto shattered, and the true form showed itself._

Naruto woke up suddenly, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had the nightmare again; he just can't get it out of his head. Well really it was a memory. **"You okay, Kit?" Kyuubi asked worriedly**. _'Yeah, I think.' _Naruto answered.

He got of bed and got dressed. _'Remind me why I wear the horrendous jumpsuit?' _**"Because it goes with your happy mask," replied Kyuubi, chuckling. **"Haha… Shut up!" Naruto shouted, to himself. **"Okay Kit! You don't have to shout!"** _'Sorry Kyuubi'. _A loud knock jostled him from his thoughts. Naruto looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only two o'clock. _'I got dressed for this early?!'_ **"Oops…"** Kyuubi backed away in to the corner of his mind. Naruto wondered who would be at his door at this ungodly hour.

He walked to the door and opened it slowly. What he saw surprised and terrified him. "What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. The person barged past Naruto, shut the door and pushed Naruto up into the wall. "I thought I would have some more fun with my favourite toy…" said the person darkly. _'Shit! I hope I someone helps me this time!' _The person kissed Naruto, hard.

He tried prying Naruto lips open with his tongue but Naruto wouldn't let him. "Do you want me to do what I did last time, Demon?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, and let his lips part. Tears came out of his eyes, his fist clenching at his side. The person, or teenager, suddenly bit Naruto's lip. The blood dripped down Naruto's chin. The next thing Naruto feels is his shirt yanked off and he was on pushed on the bed.

Next he felt the boy pull down his trousers and boxers. Naruto looked up and saw the face of the man. The teenager then pulled down his own boxers and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. _'No, NO! Not again!'_.

(I don't writing rape, so this is after it.)

Naruto sat there, while the man got up and put his clothes. "I hope we can do this again soon" he said, then he walked put of the apartment. The moon shone on the bed, showing the blood on the sheets. Tears threatened to fall done his cheeks but he wouldn't let them. _'No, I have to show the villagers I am not scared!'_ With this finally though, Naruto fell in a restless sleep.

Meanwhile the other teenager walked down the street, happy he had harmed the demon. The other villagers will be pleased. He sensed a presence behind him and turned around. It was Sasuke. "It's been awhile Sasuke." Said the teenager.

"How can you speak so calmly, you rapist!" Sasuke shouted, he was fuming. "How could you do that to Naruto… you ass!"

* * *

Sorry the first chapter short, the next one will be longer!

So who do you think it was?

Review please, and don't flame me!


End file.
